


SALTIMBOCCA

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	SALTIMBOCCA

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**SALTIMBOCCA**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


 

 **Happy with what he had made, Hutch rubbed his hands  
in the apron. The Saltimbocca alla Romana would be the perfect surprise for Starsky after his last physical therapy.**

 

 

 **Delicious smells filled Starsky’s kitchen,  
and Hutch added spice to taste when the door flung open.**

 

 

 **“Hey, somebody’s cooking here…”  
Starsky stepped behind Hutch and rested his head on his partner’s shoulders, peeking into the casserole on the counter.**

 

 

 **“Get seated, dinner is ready.” Hutch  
turned, his head touching Starsky’s. “How was your therapy?”**

 

 

 **“Don’t ask.” Starsky sighed. He  
reached around Hutch and grabbed a spoon.**

 

 

 **“It’s Saltimbocca, that means, it jumps  
into your mouth,” Hutch explained.**

 

 

 **“I can't wait to taste it!" Starsky said, taking  
a big spoonful of the hot veal.**

 

 

 **“Arghhhh!” Starsky spat the mouthful  
back into the casserole.**

 

 

 **“What’s wrong?” Stunned, Hutch  
took a bite – and choked. “That is awful!”**

 

 

 **“Yeah, what the hell did you put in it?”  
Starsky shuddered.**

 

 

 **Hutch shook his head in disbelief. “I added  
some paprika to make it more spicy.”**

 

 

 **“You didn’t use the cinnamon Mom sent  
last Christmas, did you?” Starsky pointed at the little container with the red contents.**

 

 

 **Laughing tears, Starsky hissed out, “What’s  
the opposite of Saltimbocca?”**

 

 ****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
